Connor Bright
Connor Bright is a Spiritually aware Human possessing the ability of Fullbring. He is a central member of the group known as Tsuihō-sha. Appearance Connor is a tall, fairly slender young man. He has brown hair than hangs down to roughly his chin height. His left eye is brown and his right eye is golden. He is often seen wearing a dark grey singlet with a black jacket and pants. He also wears a ring on his left thumb, which he uses for his Fullbring. He also wears a crucifix, despite his claims to not be religous. Personality Connor is an introverted person who has trouble opening up to strangers and newcomers into his life. Once a certian level of friendship is attained, however, Connor becomes much more sociable towards an individual. Connor is highly analytical of his surroundings, and can come off as cold. He is quick to anger, but slow to get a hostile response from. History Equipment Reiatsu Dampening Device: Connor carries around a small golden amulet with a single gem located in the centre. The Gem is typically a red gem, though when active it changes colour to blue. This gem is primarily employed to cloak the holder's Reiatsu from any capable of sensing it. However, when a spiritual ability is employed, such as a the usage of Kido, gathering of Reishi or the activating of Fullbring, the device is instantly deactivated. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Pressure: Connor, through his training as a Fullbringer, has gained a high level of reiatsu, comparable to a Gotei 13 lieutenant according to his comrade Rikon Alo. Connor is stated to have the greatest control of his power among his group. However, when under incredible emotional stress, Connor's power has been known to increase exponentially. High Analytical Ability: Connor is capable of analysing an enemy's ability in moments after observing it for the first time. He is also capable of pinpointing an opponents weak point during battle with relative ease. However, he is often incapable of passing on this knowledge to others. Enhanced Durability: Due to his Fullbringer training, and combative experience, Connors ability to withstand damage during battle, and other events, is at superhuman levels. Fullbring Bringer Light: Connor possesses the ability to "tug" on the soul the ground beneath him, along with the air, to move at incredibly high speeds. He can also use this ability to walk on water or the air as well. The Worlds Blade: Using Fullbring, Connor "tugs" on the soul of his ring to transform it into a Katana-like Weapon. The blade resembles an emerald-coloured blade with a silver handle. The guard resembles a straight guard, similar to a European sword, with a large silver band circling the guard. *'Reishi Absorbtion and Dispersal:' The blade naturaly draws Reishi from the surrounding area into itself. Once stored within the blade, the colour of the blade itself changes slowly from Emerald to a bright Golden. This ability is more effective in locations with a high Reishi density such as the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. With a higher amount of Reishi stored within the blade, its destructive potential is increased. At default, it has destructive ability akin to most Melee-type Zanpakuto. When glowing bright Golden, Alpha-10 initially mistook it for a Bankai. However, the amount of Reishi the blade can contain, while never reached, is finite. It also releases some of the stored Reishi whenever the blade makes contact with another object, such as a Zanpakuto, rendering subsequent swings continually weaker than the initial strike. *'Gurin-Ha': Connor is capable of releasing the stored reishi in a single swing of his sword in the form of a crescent "beam", similar to a Getsuga Tensho. It is coloured Emerald. **'Gurin-Ha, Final Beam': Similar to the Gurin-Ha, however Connor instead projects the energy as a beam from his blade, akin to a Cero. Trivia *Connor's theme song is In the End by Linkin Park, however his first major fight against Alpha-10 uses a rendition of Id - Hope and Star's Outcry as battle themes. *Connor's Fullbring is often mistaken by his enemies as a Zanpakuto due its Katana-like appearance. Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Fullbringer Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Alive